The Wrong Idea
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: A previous story of mine which I changed to a oneshot. Unable to bear the thought of Lief and Marilen together, Jasmine decides to run away back to the forests. Set when the trio come back from the Shadowlands...


_**Okay so this is basically a story that I really didn't know what to do with (it was going to be in chapters) so I've changed it into a oneshot. Its set just as the trio come back from the Shadowlands & Jasmine gets jealous when Marilen goes running towards Lief. Jasmine, unable to bear the thought of Lief & Marilen together, decides to go back to the forests...**_

_**Oh yes just on a side note I haven't read **_**The Shadowlands **_**in quite some time (friend borrowed it & never gave it back) so I may be a little sketchy with the details from the book, so please bear with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; **_**Deltora Quest **_**belongs to Emily Rodda.**_

Watching with and anger (and jealousy, though she wouldn't admit it) Jasmine saw Marilen running towards them, _well towards Lief _she thought bitterly. Marilen had a huge smile on her face and out of the corner of her eye Jasmine noticed that Lief had a smile on his face that was growing bigger at the sight of Marilen. Frowning, Jasmine turned and walked away, she couldn't bear to watch Lief and Marilen being all cute and cuddly. She ignored Marilen as they passed each other and she didn't bother to turn around when she heard everyone gasp, _hmpf they probably embraced and kissed to declare to everyone that they are getting married _Jasmine thought. She had to get out of here! Once inside the palace she ran up to her room, when she got to her room she locked her door shut. Kree left her shoulder and flew up to the top of the cupboard.

"Where going back to the forests Kree, back to where we belong." She said to Kree.

Filli chattered excitedly, "That's right Filli." She agreed, "This place does feel like a prison, I miss the forests too. That's why we should go back."

Just then there was a knock on her door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It is me." Barda answered through the door, "Why did you run off Jasmine, you missed the most astonishing thing!"

"I do not want to hear it!" she snapped, even in her own room she couldn't get away from all this Lief and Marilen nonsense!

Barda knew he hit a nerve, "Well we are all waiting for you in the throne hall, come down when you are ready." He said and walked off.

Once Jasmine couldn't hear him anymore she grabbed what little belongings she had and packed as quickly as she could. Once she double checked she had both her daggers, she looked outside her window to notice that it was almost dark outside. _That's good_ she thought, _it would be easier to get out of here under the cover of darkness_. Calling Kree to her shoulder she checked that Filli was okay in her pocket and she snuck out of her room. Luckily, she knew how to be quiet as she snuck through the palace, slipping quietly through rooms that no one noticed her presence. As she passed the throne room Jasmine could hear muffled voices. She guessed everyone was in there discussing wedding plans or something. Not taking the risk of Barda (last time Jasmine stormed out he followed her) knowing that she was trying to sneak away again Jasmine thought it best to go out to the garden through the kitchens. Walking through the kitchens, Jasmine greeted the workers as if she were just walking through normally. Everyone at the palace was used to her 'jungle girl' ways so they didn't look concerned at the sight of her bag or why she was walking through the kitchens in the first place. What Jasmine wasn't ready for was Lief to be standing there when she got outside!

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked, keeping her face set like stone.

"Barda and I are smarter than you think." He answered, "But more importantly, why are you trying to run away?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Jasmine had no idea why he sounded like that; _oh I'm probably keeping him from his precious Marilen_ she thought bitterly.

"Jasmine, I know you miss the forests but couldn't you at least you say goodbye to everyone first? Did you not think about how we'd react or feel?" he started, starting to sound a little angry.

This was taking Jasmine by surprise, why was Lief acting like this all of a sudden? He should be planning the perfect royal wedding not worrying about his 'crazy' jungle friend, "Please Lief just let me go." She said, "I'm sure Marilen will be wondering where you are, don't let me keep you from her." Jasmine finished and she moved past him.

Taking her by surprise Lief grabbed her arm, the sudden movement causing Kree to launch off her shoulder and fly around the two of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, too shocked to do anything.

"You really think that?" he asked, ignoring her question, "You really think that I am with Marilen?"

"Well it is obvious! All that sneaking around before we left for the Shadowlands, all those rumours! The way she was running back towards you today-"

Jasmine was cut off as Lief pulled her into him and kissed her! She knew she shouldn't be doing this, he was the king and she was a nobody! She knew she should be fighting him off, but she liked this too much. She liked the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of being held against him in his strong arms.

When they both pulled away Lief said, "I only brought Marilen from Tora so she could look after the belt while I was gone."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, "You had the belt with us!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't assume so much. If you stayed back earlier today you wouldn't seen that Marilen was wearing the real belt."

Barda's earlier words came back to her; _you missed the most astonishing thing!_ And she remembered when everyone gasped and she didn't want to look back as she feared that Lief and Marilen had declared their love for each other, "But why give her the belt in the first place?"

"All that _sneaking around _you so clearly remember was Doom and I researching Adin's line to see if someone else could wear the belt whilst I was away. You see, the belt cannot be taken out of Deltora." He explained.

It all made sense to Jasmine now, "How could I have been so stupid?" she chided herself.

Laughing, Lief put his arms back around her, "Let's leave it now okay? I think its best if we go back inside, there's been a feast prepared and you know what Barda and Doom get like when the food's gone cold."

Jasmine laughed as well and took Lief's hand as they both went back inside the palace.

_**I hope you all liked it, as I previously stated I may have been a bit sketchy with the details from the book.**_


End file.
